Live or Die
by grey-eyed-goddess
Summary: I want to play a game with you, Robert Goren...
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea during our school play because we would sit in the wings going, "Live or die, Lauren, live or die, Adam...So on and so forth. Don't shoot me.

Title: Live or Die

Rating: The lowest possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own it-or Saw.

etc...

Live or Die

_"I want to play a game with you Robert Goren." _The disembodied voice floated through Bobby's mind as he pushed himself up from the couch. Why was he on the couch? Groggily, he winced and sat up while he glanced around. He was in his apartment. He was in one piece...He thought. Bobby gave himself a quick once over.

_"It really would be to your best advantage to listen to me." _Bobby looked up at a speaker newly placed on his coffee table. _"Good. I see you're as smart as you always seem." _Bobby growled at the speaker. _"There's no point in growling at the speaker. It is not what is doing this." _He looked around. The crazy voice could see him? _"For the last three hours I have been pumping a highly_ _toxic poison into your apartment through the vents. You have two more hours to find the antidote that is somewhere in your apartment. There is a key taped to the bottom of the table." _Bobby reached under the table and pulled a key out from under it. The key shined in the dull light, but it's familiarity was clear in his mind.

_"Good; now that we know you aren't incapable of reaching under a table is wonderful. Find the antidote. Live or die, Robert. Live or die._

Bobby stood up, and walked down the hall while turning the key over in his hand. The key to his bedroom. Why the...? And why wasn't he scared? Bobby smiled inwardly. Maybe...

...He turned the doorknob only to find it locked. Placing the key in the hole and twisting it he paused before pushing open the door. Then, in a moment of clarity and sureness, he threw the door open and waltzed in. His eyes traveled across his bed.

_"You walk entirely too slow, Robert." _Alex's warped voice found his ears and he smiled wider. Her red silk night gown fell right below her upper thighs. He growled. "_I thought we discussed this growling thing earlier." _

Bobby walked up and tossed the key on the floor.

"I want to play a game with you Alexandra Eames..."

-END-

Don't ask. Really. Just don't.


	2. Chapter One in a Half

Well, I changed my mind. I'm actually going to write a serious fic. I thought about how I could spin it in the shower. Yes, I'm throwing it away right here, but I think I might be able to pull this off-probably not, but I can try. And fail. This is just a beginning for the rest of the story.

Title: Live or Die

Summary: I want to play a game with you, Robert Goren…

Rating: K (violence)

Archive: I'm still not sure what this means…

Disclaimer: No; just no.

Chapter One-in-a-Half

_Patience, their time would come. These games they played would be perfect. Follow path with eyes, capture them on paper in a dance, aim again, and repeat. Click! Deft fingers worked across the cold metal of the camera as soft raindrops padded their way across the sky. Thunder disrupted the silence of the city, and it cut off the sirens for a minute. They eyes darted back towards the sky and lightning while the couple about to enter the game screamed in pleasure. If the ears strained hard enough they could hear the far off moans of the woman. _

_"She is perfect; take her. She is his weakness now. Exploit it. You know how. Steal her away and relive it. He killed your heart so you have every right to torture his-torture her."_

_The rain continued to pour. The lightning flashed. The thunder deafened the clouds. Nicole Wallace began to walk towards the screams._

**-TBC-**

It's short, I know. Yes, just wait.


	3. Chapter 2

So, here it is-my violence bubbling to the top. I would like to thank my 10 reviewers for their wonderful support, and to say that I can't keep going without reviews because I won't know what you guys think or what I can correct…It goes like this:

reviews are oxygen

oxygen is essential to life

so…reviews are essential to life

Title: Live or Die

Summary: I want to play a game with you, Robert Goren…

Rating: T (violence, and more violence)

Archive: I'm still not sure what this means…AI probably

Disclaimer: No; just no.

Disorientation. Confusion. Pain. He moved his body slowly and sat up on the bed. Last night, what had happened last night? Images of Alex and red silk flittered across his mind, but stopped as his eyes scanned the room around him. Where was she? His heart contracted painfully, and he winced. This wasn't good. This wasn't like last night. Dread slid down his spine, and Bobby realized that this was probably what it felt like to have a rotten egg cracked on his head minus the growing feeling of pain and fear in his heart.

His eyes caught one lone tape sitting on the bed side table to his left. He traced it with one finger. This wasn't one of Alex's tapes. Oh no, this was a solid black tape with his name written on it in silver ink, and was not in his Alex's handwriting. He pushed it into the player and waited.

_"I want to play a game with you, Robert. I've been watching you with your partner. Your games are very…Interesting. I'm just having trouble trying to figure out what draws you to her, but after watching you two last night it's no wonder that you're attracted to her. Does your new captain know of your exploits? Even if he did he probably wouldn't mind after her little adventure with your friend Jo. It's a shame Jo didn't get to finish her work."_

Nicole's voice carried throughout the silent apartment, and Bobby's eyes were wide with fear. He didn't hear the last pieces of the tape filter through the air. He was already out the door.

_"I've half a mind to remove her gorgeous apparel. What a shame…I hate seeing beautiful clothes go to waste because of some silly things like blood." _

Bobby was already out the door, and ten minutes later another voice floated through the player's speakers.

_"Bobby, please, it's a brownstone somewhere to the east of my place. She can't hear me. Please, don't freak out. It's underground. I'm okay right now, but-"_

Alex's screams tore through the empty apartment. The tape played on in fuzzy silence.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

"Drip." It had slowed. She shook her head to clear the fog slowly invading her thoughts, and she counted the seconds in her mind. "Drip." It was slowing. That was good. That meant her bleeding had stopped, or slowed. She breathed easier. Shaking her head again she listened to the drops of blood and sweat slide out of her hair and fall to the floor. Her shoulders ached and her wrists were in pain. She took a deep breath.

_'Do not scream. It isn't Jo, but Nicole will want a reaction. Do not give her that.' _Her thoughts raced. _'Please Bobby, don't loose it. Just let Ross give it to Mike and Wheeler. Please.'_

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE

He reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't need this. After everything: Jo, Goren's fiasco, and the following weeks of emotional deadlock. He didn't need this now, and he didn't need the other half of _this _now. He sighed. The papers were going to love this. Maybe, maybe he could hide the actual affair, but then…

…The door slammed and a cold blast of air hit him in the face. He looked up at his hurricane of a detective. "Goren, sit down and shut up. I know what's going on, but you storming in here like that won't help. I've given the case to Logan and Wheeler, and you better leave them alone or so help me Go-."

"Captain, this isn't that. The lab-there was mo-where are they?" Goren's eyes flashed through the glass and scanned the floor for any site of Logan and his girl of a partner. His body flew across the room to the door. Ross reached out and managed to pull the giant into the room, and he threw him into a chair. Goren's eyes were wide as he looked up at Ross.

Ross was hit by it then. This wasn't Detective Goren, the hyper, quirky man that he had the fortune-and misfortune-to see every day; this was a man who was afraid for the woman he loved. Ross shook his head. How they had hidden that every day was beyond him since it was so clear in Goren's eyes now.

"Goren, whatever you have they'll have. You're going to sit there, ignore the lab and tell me everything. Now. And then, you're going to tell it to Logan and Wheeler. You might even tell it to a few other people after that. And then you're going home. You will not bother them unless you have something to tell them pertaining to the case, and you will not set foot in the labs. Is that clear?"

BEGBEGBEGBEGBEGBEGBEGBEGBEGBEGBEGBEGBEGBEGBEGBEG

"You know, that shade of red does go wonderfully with your hair." Nicole's voice drifted through the air until it met Alex's ears. "That little message you sent to Robert was very touching. I made sure he heard it and your little song at…" Alex heard Nicole's footsteps draw nearer to her spot. High heels; what an odd choice for a psycho…

"…Games you play were highly amusing for me. We're going to play a little game, Alex." Alex heard the 'snip' of shears before she felt their cold metal being traced down her face. "Declan was more than willing to discuss his daughter's work with me. Didn't she send a text to Robert about now? What did it say…?" Alex shook her head. Pale red drops hit the concrete floor, and the tears in her wrists screamed in protest. "What's that, Detective? You don't want me to call him? Why is that?" The shears slid down her neck. "Could it be because you know what he'll do? Afraid he'll lose it, and do something rash? Afraid he'll try to attack someone else? Yes, too bad I'm not around for him to strangle…Just that would be amazing-the feeling of his hands splayed out on the skin of my neck, his body agai-." The kick came suddenly and unexpectedly.

Alex's body found new power and she launched her legs into the air. She could feel her feet hit Nicole's chest. She could hear Nicole's heels as she stumbled back across the floor. Then, fire. Everywhere. It was racing through her veins, and Alex screamed. She had felt the shears slide into her legs, but it only started a second later. The fire spread out across her leg as Nicole separate the handles of the shears. Alex screamed again as she felt the jagged edges slide through her flesh and muscle. One edge hit done and knocked two bits of bone into her already torn leg. The copper scent of the blood hit her nose, and she could smell the metallic iron of the shears in her leg. Nicole's fingers twisted around the handles and pulled the sharp, metal tips out of Alex's flesh. Alex's breaths came in quick, small gasp.

"That wasn't very nice, Detective. What ever am I going to do with you?"

TBC

Thank you guys for reading.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't really like Wheeler, and I think it shows in this. Yeah, Logan brings her down a bit…

Title: Live or Die

Summary: I want to play a game with you, Robert Goren…

Rating: T (violence, and more violence)

Archive: I'm still not sure what this means…

Disclaimer: No; just no.

Bobby's fingers tapped unrelenting at the desk in front of him. He had hidden here away from Ross, but Alex haunted him. She was everywhere in this building, in his building-that was why he couldn't return home. He pressed his hands against the cold metal of the desk and groaned. She was here-with him-to haunt him. No! Bobby shook his head. She was here to help him, to aid him in finding her. He reached into his jacket and pulled out one lone photo from his pocket.

"Alex, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I let her get you."

"You were drugged, so you can stop all of that, Goren." Bobby's twisted his body back to look at the doorway. Framed in the metal box Logan's form was lax and sympathetic-not accusatory. "She put it in the wine." Goren's eyes followed Logan across the room, and Logan felt his gaze burn down his spine. "You know I have to ask all of this, and then IA." Goren's eyes darkened. "Maybe; Ross is trying to cover up this with you guys pulling an all-nighter, and you falling asleep there."

"What good is that going to do? Nicole wants this out, and she wants to hurt me by hurting Alex. I don't know what to do to fix that, but I need to explain to Ross about it." Bobby's restless energy broke through, and he launched his body onto the floor-pacing. Logan watched. His eyes followed Bobby's movements before falling back onto the table. A voice from the door spoke up. "It? That's what you boil your relationship with her down to?"

Goren spun. His eyes were wide, and he glared at Wheeler, who had taken up protection in the frame of the door. Logan sighed.

"You-you should never think that I do not love Alex more than anything in my life." Bobby grew as he stalked towards Wheeler, and she drew back. His eyes burned into her skull. "I love her. You don't-can't understand it. For the years that I've known her she has always been there for me, and now I have to save her. Nicole-she'll-she'll torture her. I can't let that happen. I can't let her hurt Alex. I can't loose her…" Bobby's voice trailed off as he worked his way past Wheeler and to Ross's office. Logan's eyes caught Wheeler's, and while his stare didn't come near Bobby's it shook her. She swallowed, flicked one of her nails in an old-broken-habit-way, and cast her eyes to the floor. Logan stood up and stopped in front of Wheeler. He pressed the photo of Alex into Wheeler's hand. She spoke up.

"We need to make sure that he didn't contact Nicole to orchestr-!" She jumped when Logan's hand hit the wall next to her head.

"You need to grasp something, and you need to do it fast. Bobby Goren is in love with Alex Eames, and visa versa." He flipped the photo up so Wheeler could see it. "Why else would he carry this photo in his chest pocket?" Logan left Wheeler there staring down at Alexandra Eames smiling up at her.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Nicole Wallace watched Alex from her chair. Her slender legs were crossed at the knees, and her skirt hugged her figure. Alex's arms were crossed at the elbow, and her red silk clung to her body because of the blood and sweat. Nicole brushed one long strand of blonde hair out of her face, and stood up with all the grace of self assured sexuality. Alex twitched one finger as her hair stuck to her forehead with dried blood, and her leg dangled uselessly with all the pain of the blood and bone showing through her flesh.

"How is that leg feeling, Alexandra?" Nicole brushed one hand across her cheek, and slid it down her neck. She dug her nails into the flesh of Alex's collarbone. "It's polite to answer me, Alexandra." Alex snarled.

"You can kiss my ass, Nico-!" Nicole's hand shoved the shears into Alex's back. The tips tore through the silk, and drew a red line across Alex's spine. Alex smiled. "You know what he'll do to you, Nicole? He'll hate you even more. He won't stop until he's killed you." Alex's eyes, had then not been covered with a tie, would have burned through Nicole's soul. She didn't need her eyes though; the venom in her voice was clear enough. "Everything you've done to me, and your other victims he'll return ten fold, and I'll be watching, Nicole. And you know what? He'll steal love me, and still look at you with that disgusted look on his fa-."

"Alexandra, you really must learn when to keep your mouth shut."

"You may think you have the upper hand, Nicole, but I have Bobby."

Nicole sighed. Her breath escaped her lips in a soft whistle, and Alex's shoulder muscles twitched under her skin. The small movement caught Nicole's eyes. She laid her hand on Alex's skin. The muscles jumped again. Nicole's voice drifted through the air, and landed in Alex's ear with a breathless, excited quality. "Do your arms hurt, Alexandra?" Nicole allowed the tips of the shears to glide across Alex's shoulders and clavicle. The tips dug into the flesh at the curve of Alex's neck, and Alex couldn't help but draw her neck away. Nicole stopped the shears on top of the muscle. Their tips pierced the top layer of skin and continued to burrow into her flesh until they were an inch or so in. Alex wouldn't let herself wince. Besides, the pain in her legs was far greater than what Nicole was doing now.

With the tips in about an inch Nicole used one hand to work the shears out to their half widest point. Alex drew a shuddering breath. The shears struck her shoulder bone, and slid across the hard surface with all the feeling of tin foil on teeth. A shiver went through Ale's body. Nicole removed the shears and traced a heart on the skin of Alex's left shoulder. Sliding the metal down to Alex's back she whispered, "If you have him why not show it?" She shoved the edges into Alex's back, and Nicole's eyes followed the path of the shears as she carved a heart into the flesh of Alex's back.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

_"…Play a game with you, Robert. I've been watching you with your partner. Your games are very…Interesting. I'm just having trouble trying to figure out what draws you to her, but after watching you two last night it's no wonder that you're attracted to her. Does your new captain…"_

Logan walked towards the bed, and toed one sheet away from him. Wheeler looked at him from the door. "I had always heard stories about them, but this explains it. No one knew why she stayed as his partner." Logan snorted. His hands pulled back one of the blankets, but the red thong fueled his hands to toss the blanket back over it.

"Rookies should be seen and not heard." He glanced at her over his shoulder, and met her narrowed eyes. "You haven't been around them enough. Their amazing, and Goren isn't a nut job." Wheeler opened her mouth to protest, but Logan answered even with his back to her and eyes on the tape player. "He's a great guy. So he's a little weird. I'd rather have him covering my back than some discriminatory cop with problems. I'd be too worried they'd shoot me in the back." He looked at her over his nose. Wheeler had the sudden impression that a bird of prey was about to strike. "But I really don't care right now. If you want to judge them and let a great cop and woman die then you can go back to Ross and talk about it. I'm sure Goren-who will be there-will understand why you won't try to find the woman he loves." Logan's eyes turned back to the CD player, and he listened to Alex's panicked voice.

_"…, it's a brownstone somewhere to the east of my place. She can't hear me. Please, don't freak out. It's underground. I'm okay right now, but-"_

Wheeler winced when Alex's scram ripped through the apartment. The CSI's stopped and one in the kitchen shivered. Logan's eyes darkened.

"I'm sure Alex will understand too."

TBC What do you think? Review and tell me! Free virtual cookies (not the bad hacker kind)!


End file.
